The Compatibility Quiz
by BritPaige13
Summary: Two-shot.  'There must be some mistake, thought Casey, almost in full on panic mode.  Why did this test have her name on it'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LwD.

Thanks: To all those who have read and reviewed my previous stories.

Thanks: To David for pre-reading.

The Compatibility Quiz

"Hello, mom." Casey answered the phone, cradling it between her ear and shoulder, as her hands were busy with hairspray and a blue shoe.

"Hi, Honey. How are you?" Nora answered politely.

"I'm good, same as yesterday." Casey answered suspiciously.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Nora's voice was falsely bright.

"Did you call for a reason, mom?" Casey didn't have time for Nora's hedging. She was already running late for work after discovering Derek had put ABC gum in her heels last night when he was over.

"Well, you know, I miss you and…" Nora's voice trailed off.

"I haven't lived at home for two years, six if you count college." Casey said drily, hoping she'd come to the point soon.

"Oh, well, since you brought it up. You see you still have some boxes in the garage and I was hoping since you have your own place now maybe you could take them with you." Nora asked hopefully.

_Was that all?_ "Okay, can it wait until the weekend?"

"Of course." Nora replied with a sigh of relief.

_MOM!_ Casey heard Simon, her youngest brother, yelling in the background. She took this as her out. "Sounds like you're busy mom. I love you and I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye, Casey." Nora said distractedly, but Casey had already hung up.

...~~~...

Casey arrived at the McDonald-Venturi residence at 8am dressed in grungy cleaning clothes, hair back in a low ponytail and a bandana slipped over her head. She entered the garage, and… what a mess. The car couldn't even be parked inside. Casey felt that she had been duped into cleaning out the garage, not just removing her own boxes. She sighed and started hauling stuff out onto the lawn.

About an hour later, she heard loud voices from inside the house, but wasn't sure what was being said. She walked over to the kitchen door and opened it. She let out an exasperated sigh. She should have known. The clamor was over Derek. Her family acted like they hadn't seen him in months instead of just two weeks. Then she smiled realizing that he was probably asked to help with the clean out too. Good.

Derek was indeed there to "pick up his stuff" from the garage. He moaned and protested loudly when he saw the condition of the garage, but time had matured him and he started to haul out boxes with Casey.

George and Nora waved goodbye as they had plans to take Simon to the zoo. Marti was going to a friend's house. Liz and Edwin were at university.

Several hours and a pizza later, Casey finally found a clear plastic box with shoe-boxes inside. She figured it was her own, so she took it outside and sat down to look through the contents. She opened a red shoebox first and was surprised to find pictures rather than shoes. She always clearly labeled her boxes. She sorted through the pictures slowly thinking they must be hers because they were pictures of her blended family, high school friends, and university friends. She remembered the context of each picture and grinned widely to herself. She did find it odd that there were some pictures of just herself in the box, but figured someone else probably took them and gave them too her. She was about to share the pictures with Derek, who was going through a box of sports equipment, when she noticed the pink and white papers in the bottom of the shoebox. They looked like…yes, they were.

In university, one of the clubs had raised money by selling compatibility quizzes around Valentine's Day. You paid two dollars for the quiz and then turned it back into the club to receive your results a few days before the holiday. Casey looked at the pink and white envelope and saw it was marked 2010. That would have been freshman year. She smiled and thought back to that time.

...~~~...

Casey practically skipped to the lunch table, humming with excitement. She had noticed a table set up outside the Student Union by one of the clubs. They were selling compatibility quizzes for two dollars and she couldn't stop herself from buying one for each friend she would be meeting at lunch.

"Hello." She sang out to the occupants of her lunch table. It was always the same six for lunch as it had been since the second week of school. Her roommate Blair, their floor mate Rachel, Blair's almost boyfriend Rob, and his friend Jake. Oh, and Derek of course. Rob and Jake played on the hockey team with him.

Everyone greeted Casey politely except Derek who called out "Loser," in greeting and kept munching his sandwich.

Casey glared at Derek before turning back to their friends. "So guess what." She said still in a sing-song voice. "I bought us tests." She exclaimed excitedly waving the forms in the air.

"Keener," Derek coughed into his hand which earned him another glare.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked trying to stop the inevitable fight between them.

With another death glare shot toward Derek, Casey turned to the rest of the table and smiled widely. "It's a compatibility quiz. You fill out the questions based on your personality and interests and then a few days before Valentine's Day we will receive the results of who we would best match up with. Doesn't that sound like fun? And I already bought them so I need two dollars a piece." Casey held out her hand expectantly.

Rob and Jake grumbled a little but handed over the money, as did the girls. Casey turned on Derek, "I need your money too, Der."

"I'm not filling out some dumb quiz to find out who I should date."

"C'mon, Derek," Casey pleaded. "It'll be fun and the money goes to a good cause."

"I am not giving you any money or taking any test, Spacey."

"But I already bought the test. I have it right here. We can fill in the answers during lunch." Casey looked around at the others. "No cheating." She shook a finger at them.

"You diseased keener," Derek said, "I already told you I'm not doing this. I don't need a quiz to help me get a date."

"Derek," Casey whined.

"Do you doubt my ability to get a date? Let me show you." Derek continued.

He scanned the cafeteria, eyes coming to rest on a cute blond from his English class. He stared at her for less than a minute before she looked up. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, nodding his head. She smiled shyly then giggled as her friend elbowed her in the side. He crooked a finger at her and she stood, as if under a spell, and walked over to the table.

"I'm Derek," he said cockily.

She giggled. "I know. I'm…"

Derek interrupted. "Polly. I know."

She giggled more.

"I was thinking maybe I would stop by your dorm tonight." Her eyes widened. "Unless you're busy."

"Oh no. I mean yes. I mean I'm not busy so you can stop." She said flustered by his cool attention.

"Great. Just write down your room number...here." He said, grabbing Casey's notebook.

The girl grinned nervously and wrote down her information.

"See you later." Derek said and waved his hand dismissively. She turned and went back to her table practically skipping in excitement.

Derek turned to Casey. "See? I don't need a test."

Casey was appalled by his behavior and by the girl's. Her face turned red in outrage. "Der-ek!" She exploded.

Jake intervened sensing a scene was about to be created. "Derek, it's for charity. It's fun. You might meet a girl out of it. We're doing it. Just do it."

Derek looked around the table at his friends, who were all nodding. Feeling outnumbered, he said, "Fine. Give it here." And reached into his pocket for his wallet.

...~~~...

Casey cringed as she recalled the disastrous results of her own test. She had sought out the one guy and asked him out. He ended up being a total pig. Sighing she now opened the test marked 2010.

CASEY MACDONALD…...92%

KEIRA WILLIAMS…...85%

BETH RODGERS…...84%

SARAH LOMBO…...79%

_There must be some mistake,_ thought Casey, almost in full on panic mode. Why did this test have her name on it? Whose box was this? She looked up and her eye caught Derek's form bending over a box. He sneezed from the dust and then dove back in. He was totally ignoring her. Is this Derek's box? No it couldn't be. He wasn't one to save stuff like this. And the pictures, they were all times she remembered. Of course, they would have all been times Derek remembered as well. They had been sharing family and friends since their parent's wedding.

Casey looked again at the test results. Was he on her test results? She cringed then. Yes he was, she remembered. He had been listed first, but she thought it was a prank for getting back at her for making him take the quiz. She had figured he had answered the questions in the same way she did just to freak her out when his name came up. She had fully expected him to say something about this too, but he never had. _It must have been a prank_, Casey thought, convincing herself. Then she picked up the pink and white envelope marked 2011 - sophomore year, and searched her memory again.

...~~~...

She had purchased the quizzes again for her friends right before meeting them for lunch. Same group of friends. Same lunch table. She put out of her mind the terrible date that was the product of last year's results and danced over to the table. Her friends were prepared for her plea this year, but that didn't mean they were happy about. Derek, aware of her presence, totally ignored her entrance, instead he munched on a apple while reading his text book and listening to his iPod.

"Compatibility Quiz time again." She sang out waving the forms in the air.

"Please tell me you didn't already buy those?" asked Rachel.

"Sure did!" Casey answered brightly and held out her hand. "Two dollars please." Grumbling everyone reached for their wallets. Sensing her friends complaint she reminded them the money went to charity.

Rob elbowed Derek who was still ignoring the scene at the table. "Just give her the two dollars, D. Don't create a scene like last year."

Derek didn't look up, but Casey knew he wasn't unaware of what was going on. She pulled the buds out of his ears.

"What the f…"

"Language, Der." Casey warned.

"Fuck," he said clearly and defiantly. Casey was momentarily taken aback. While Derek was often insulting, he was rarely rude like this.

"Two dollars now." She said firmly.

"I am not going to give you two dollars. I am not going to take this stupid quiz." He said evenly and stood up to stare her down.

Casey took a step closer as their friends looked on in exasperation. "You will." She said coldly.

Derek took a step closer and bent his head so their foreheads were almost touching. He spoke in a low menacing voice, but most of the cafeteria was already paying attention. "Make me, Princess."

They stared at each other for a full minute, bodies tensed, imaginary sparks flying, as Derek waited for Casey's comeback. "You're just afraid that this test will match you up with a real girl instead of those dumb blond bimbos you always date. You couldn't take the heat of dating a real girl." Casey spat back. It wasn't a great line, but with Derek's hot breath on her neck it was the best she could think of.

"I wouldn't date the girl first on my list if she were the last person alive." Derek growled.

Casey's brow creased. That didn't make any sense. He didn't have his results yet and why _wouldn't_ he date the girl whose answers best matched his. Casey took a step back. "Fine. Be a chicken." Again not her best, but she figured he might just take the bait anyway.

His eyes narrowed. "Fine." He said turning away and gathering up his backpack. For a moment Casey thought he really intended on leaving without the test. Then he pulled out his wallet, threw two dollars in her face, took a test sheet laying on the table, and walked away, in the wrong direction of his next class.

Casey stared after him for a few seconds, then put a smile on her face and turned toward her friends. "Okay, let's get to work." She said brightly, sitting down in her seat and pulling the test toward her.

...~~~...

Casey looked over to Derek again. He was sorting through a box of old clothes now, totally oblivious to her dilemma. She opened the 2011 envelope.

CASEY MACDONALD…...94%

BETH RODGERS…...…...87%

HEATHER LOVE…...…...85%

MANDY DODSON…...82%

What? She looked over at the opened 2010 envelope. Her score raised two percentage points, and Beth's raised three points. There was no way these results were for real. "I wouldn't date the girl first on my list if she were the last person alive." Derek's words rang in her ears. Had he answered the questions seriously and been matched with her? Had he been on her results the second year? Yes, he had, but she had dismissed it again figuring he had again deliberately answered the questions untruthfully just to irritate her. She hadn't given it a second thought at the time.

Her hand trembled as she picked up the last three envelopes. Wait. There shouldn't be three envelopes left. She fanned then out in her hand - 2012 - 2013 - 2013. Why did he have two envelopes for senior year? Had he taken the test twice. Yes, he probably had decided to fill out one to prank Casey and one with his truthful answers on it - finally. She felt her panic ease at being a true match to Derek.

Had he been on her results these years also? Yes, he had been in 2012, but in 2013 their senior year, she couldn't remember what her results were. Oh, that's right, the computer had messed up her envelope and she never received her results.

She looked over at Derek again. He had a box of toys in front of him, and he was pulling out Transformers and setting them in what looked like a battle formation. He must of felt her gaze because he shifted and looked at her with a huge grin on his face. "Look what I found! My old action figures. I wonder if they're worth any money?" Casey smiled in reply, but Derek had already turned around back to his toys.

...~~~...

As Casey purchased the compatibility quizzes outside the cafeteria, she was determined that this would be her year, putting out of her mind the awful dates she had had with the guys on last year's results. She had a feeling the guys didn't take this as seriously as the girls, but she hoped that now that they were juniors that the matches would be a little more accurate. Casey didn't even say hello before Derek popped up from the table and took out his wallet. Stunned speechless, she watched him hand her two dollars, rip a quiz from her hands, and stock off with his backpack.

"Okay, then." Casey muttered to herself, and turned to the rest of the table's occupants.

...~~~...

She opened the envelope marked 2012.

CASEY MACDONALD…...96%

MANDY DODSON…...…...86%

LAURA BRUERE…...83%

BETH RODGERS…...82%

She sighed, definitely a joke. She was sure if she opened the 2013 envelopes, one would have her name at the top and one would have a totally different list of girls. What an idiot Derek could be at times. She looked at the two 2013 envelopes in her hand. Should she open them now that she knew it was a prank? She was kind of curious who Derek had been matched with for real. She debated internally. She knew this was an invasion of his privacy, but then again she had gone this far, why not finish it, right?

She looked over at him again. He was putting the action figures back in the box, but still had a huge childish grin on his face. Actually he looked kind of adorable with his shaggy brown hair falling in his chocolate eyes. Involuntarily she smiled and turned back to the two 2013 envelopes still debating her next action.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Case?" Derek said over her shoulder. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him walk up behind her.

**...TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatcha lookin' at, Case?" Derek said over her shoulder. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him walk up behind her.

"N-nothing." Casey replied trying to hide what was in her hand, but Derek had quicker reflexes and he snatched the envelopes from her, grinning.

He opened one of the ones marked 2013 since it was on top. His face paled, and he swallowed hard. Casey watched him lose his cool for a moment, and she felt her throat tighten. Then he looked into her face and said angrily, "This is my stuff you're going through Casey."

Casey looked at him guiltily. "I didn't realize it was yours at first."

"But when you _did_ realize it was mine, you just kept looking through it." He said in a hard voice.

"Ummm…"

"That's what I thought." Derek sneered. "You are such a hypocrite. You're always going on and on about respecting other peoples privacy and here you are not respecting mine."

"I-I'm sorry, Der. It's just that, well, I…" Casey left the statement hanging not knowing how to explain.

"It's just what, Casey. You're a snoop?"

Casey decided to try and take the focus off her. "Why are you so upset Derek? It's just some stupid thing we did in college."

"Some stupid thing we did in college, huh? If it was so stupid, then why did you force us to do it each year, huh?"

"It was just for fun, Der. The results didn't really mean anything."

"Then why did you date all those losers based on the results?"

"Well, I…"

"You took it so seriously you were almost raped by one of those dirt bags. Remember that Case?"

"He didn't almost rape me…"

"Only because I rescued you."

"Rescued me? You barged into my apartment." Casey, Blair, Rachel and Vicky had shared an off-campus apartment junior and senior year.

"And you're welcome. If I hadn't come over you would have been raped."

"Derek.." But Casey knew he was right. She needed to change the subject. "How'd you have a key to the apartment anyway? I know I didn't give you one."

Derek shrugged and smiled mysteriously. "How do you know I don't have one now?"

Casey looked at him unsure. "You don't have a key to my current apartment."

"If you're sure." He teased.

"If you have a key, you've never used it."

Derek smirked. "Never needed to. You're always home when I come over."

Unfortunately he was right. Casey was always home, and Derek came over several times a week, usually an hour after work when Casey was just starting supper. She had often wondered if he even ate supper the other nights. Then he would stay and watch TV or a movie. "I don't believe you." She said challengingly.

Derek pulled the key ring from his pocket. "I have five keys Case. One for the car. One for my apartment. One for the mailbox. One for our parent's house." He held up the last key, a fancy jet black one. "And one for your apartment."

Casey grabbed for the key ring. He held the keys up high causing Casey to look like a dog jumping for a bone. He laughed and she growled. She stopped and took a tiny step back, her eyes glued to the keys. Suddenly her hand shot out and took the envelopes from Derek's other hand. She hurriedly stepped backed several paces from Derek and his stunned expression. He had taught her well.

"Casey," he growled. "I already told you that was personal."

"And keys to my apartment aren't?" She replied flippantly.

The stared each other down. Finally Casey broke the silence. "I'll trade you the key for the envelopes."

"No dice." Derek said immediately. He was not going to lose the key to Casey's apartment. He knew one day he would need it, and not just to annoy or prank her.

"So it's okay with you if I open these?" She taunted, waving the envelopes in his face.

Derek's face turned stern, and he said in a tight voice, "No it is not okay. You need to hand those over right now." He held out an open palm.

"I really don't understand what the big deal is Derek. I've already looked at the others." She said it causally but felt tense hoping he'd give something away.

"It's private."

"What could be different about these envelopes?"

"Case." He warned, his face becoming deadly serious.

"Der." Casey matched his tone.

They glared at each other, then a thought came to her. "I know why you don't want me to open these." She smiled gleefully.

The look on her face made Derek smirk. He couldn't stay angry with her. "I don't think you do."

"The bet." Casey was hopping from foot to foot in excitement. How could she have forgotten? "This was the year that Rob bet that you couldn't get your number one match to go to the Spring Formal with you." She smiled wickedly. "You lost that bet and you don't want me to know who rejected you."

"Girls never reject me." Derek said smugly and raised one eyebrow. "And I didn't lose that bet."

Casey rolled her eyes impatiently. "You did too lose that bet, because you took me to the dance, remember?" She shook her head at his dumbness.

"I didn't lose that bet, Princess." He said more seriously but still with a smile.

"Derek, quit playing games. I know you lost."

"You make an awful detective. You have all the clues in front of you, but you can't fit them together."

"What?" Her brow crunched together in confusion.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh. He was too old to play games. "Just open the envelope Case."

Casey looked at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." The resign was evident in his voice.

Derek had ended their game, and Casey found she really had no desire to open the envelopes now. The danger at looking at Derek's private things, and the thrill of argument were gone leaving her a bit empty. "Here." She said deflated and handed him back the envelopes.

Derek pushed her hand away. "No, go ahead Case. Open the envelope and find out who my best match is." His eyes held hers. She swallowed and couldn't look away as she opened one of the envelopes. He took it from her, never breaking gaze, until he glanced down to read it aloud.

CASEY MACDONALD…...99%

SARAH LOMBO…...84%

HEATHER LOVE…...82%

KEIRA WILLIAMS…...81%

Without looking up he commanded, "Read yours."

Casey's eyes had never left his face as he read. She had never seen him so serious, and…sad, disappointed?

She looked down at the pink and white envelope in her hands. Were these his real results? The name of the girl that refused to go with him to the Spring Formal? It was two years ago, so why was her throat tight and her heart pounding.

DEREK VENTURI…...99%

ANDREW NADEAU…..89%

MIKE O'HARR…...84%

SHAWN WEATHERWALK…81%

Silence was the only sound for a minute as Casey digested the names on the paper.

"I paid off the club." She looked up at him, dumbfounded. He misinterpreted her expression for misunderstanding rather than realization. He rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. "I bought your answers from the club and had them tell you that the copier ate your result paper."

Casey looked at him silently, watching his discomfort. She shook her head and opened her mouth but no sound came out.

She was the only girl that could make him lose his cool. He shifted uncomfortably and continued to rub the back of his neck. "Look, it's ancient history. Let's just forget it, okay." His eyes met Casey's again. Her blue eyes were huge and watery. He couldn't handle this. "The rents are gone right?"

Casey nodded, confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Then I'm outta here. Good luck cleaning up by yourself, Princess." And he was gone, jogging around the side of the house. She heard his car start and pull into the street. She stood still as a statue. What had just happened?

...~~~...

Four days later Casey was in her kitchen looking in the pantry for ingredients. She had the radio on and was swinging her hips to the rhythm. She didn't hear the key in the lock of her front door, or hear his approach. Rather she smelled him first, making her freeze, and the thought that she was crazy flitted through her mind.

"Case," said the deep familiar voice softly.

Even knowing it was Derek, she picked up the pot closest to her and swung around.

Derek's eyes widened as he jumped back, holding up his hands in surrender.

Shocked that he was actually there, she continued to grip the pot like a baseball bat.

"Can you, ah, put that down, Princess?" He smiled slightly still unsure of her intentions.

His words jolted her back to reality and she shook herself. She lowered the pot. "Sorry. You just surprised me. Did I leave the door unlocked?"

He held up his key ring and jingled it.

"Ah, yes. The key to my apartment. So, what, you're just going to let yourself in from now on?"

He shrugged and sat on the stool at the island. She didn't sound angry. And it sounded like he hadn't screwed things up too much the other day if she said 'from now on,' like they had a future. Maybe she had forgotten all about those stupid compatibility quizzes.

Casey turned back to the pantry, taking down cream of chicken soup and rice. She would make a casserole tonight. "Help yourself to a beer." She said over her shoulder.

Derek grinned. Casey didn't like beer, and Friday when he was last over, he had drunk the last one. Stocking up on his beer definitely meant he hadn't totally screwed up their relationship on Saturday, because he knew she always did her shopping on Sunday. He jumped off the bar stool and headed to the fridge.

Casey spent twenty minutes working on the casserole before putting it in the oven. She refilled her glass of wine, and turned to the bar where Derek was seated watching her cook. She sat and fiddled with her wine glass for a few moments. "We need to talk."

_Shit_, he thought. "I'm not really the talking type, Case. I'm more a man of action."

Casey raised her eyebrow, a gesture she had picked up from him. "Alright then," she said walking around the island toward him.

Now he was confused. He had no idea what Casey had planned next. She stood behind him, so he couldn't see her face, and began massaging his shoulders. Her small hands worked out his sore muscles caused by editing at a computer all day. Involuntarily his head dropped and he groaned in pleasure. Casey had to hold in her laugh at his reaction.

"So that very first year," she said after several minutes, continuing the massage, "did you answer those questions honestly?"

_God, her hands are magic_, he thought, putty in her hands. "Yes," he answered after a pause.

"Were you surprised when my name appeared on your results?"

"What do you think?" He asked trying to focus on the massage, rather than the awkward conversation.

Casey thought about her answer. "Yes?"

"More like hell-yes."

Casey chuckled at his language. "You had never thought about us before?"

Derek turned now to look at Casey, stilling her hands. "Did you?"

"Well," Casey bit her lip and looked a little nervous. "Remember that time I asked all your girlfriends about what kind of boyfriend you were? And they all said how great you were?"

"And you had a hard time believing it?"

Casey blushed. "Yes, well. I wondered then, what it would like to date you, but it wasn't ever something I considered seriously."

Derek felt his throat close up. "And now?" He barely got the words out.

"And now I'm wondering if you ever thought about it."

Derek coughed. "Look, Case," he said seriously, "you're a beautiful girl, both inside and out."

Casey felt her stomach sink. The way he was speaking, she expected his next words to be 'but I'm not attracted to you.'

"I'd be an idiot not to have thought about dating you."

"What? Really?" Casey asked in surprise.

Derek chuckled. What did she think he was going to say? "Really, Case." He paused and looked directly into her bright blue eyes. "The thing with those quizzes, though, it was the first time that I really took the idea of us dating seriously. I never would have guessed that we would be compatible." He grinned, "I mean you're so uptight and emotional, and I'm so, well, cool." He flipped up the collar of his polo shirt and winked.

"Der-ek!" But she wasn't angry, more amused.

He stood, facing her. "Case," he placed his hands on her hips and drew her a little closer to him. Automatically her hands went to his chest, and her breathing became shallow.

"Yes?" He was so close she could almost taste him.

"You know we can't ever do this, right?"

She swallowed hard, and her eyes pleaded with his. When he didn't say anything, a resigned look crossed her face, and she closed her eyes. "I know."

He bent and kissed her cheek. "I'll always love you."

She felt tears slip down her cheeks. "I love you, too." She said quietly into his ear before pressing a kiss to his face.

His mouth was still close to her ear when he spoke, "I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in twenty minutes for supper...if I'm still invited."

Casey couldn't help but smile a little. She nodded, letting him know she would be able to pull herself together by then. "You were never invited, Derek. But you'll always be welcome."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Princess." He pulled away and lifted a hand to her face to wipe a tear away with his thumb. "I'll let myself in, when I get back."

She smiled and shook her head, "Twenty minutes, no more, or your supper will be cold." She pointed a finger at him.

"Yes ma'am," Derek saluted with a grin. He sobered then. "Thanks, Case."

She shrugged, unable to speak.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then headed out the door.

Casey sighed and sat down on the bar stool. She picked up the glass of wine and gulped it. Then stood and poured herself another.

**THE END**

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks: To David Tai, who convinced me to write a sequel... (If you're happy there's a sequel you should email David your thanks, and tell him to hurry up and finish his own LwD fic. :)

Thanks: To all you wonderful readers and reviewers. Thanks for the comments and alerts. You totally make my day.

Next Story to Post: Spring Break (finally) will be posted in March. You can thank David for pushing me to finish it. :)

Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
